


Tempted By Star Stuff

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn tempts John with a new night gown.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #6 at <a href="http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/"></a><b>dove_drabbles</b> Temptation is fun...giving in is even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempted By Star Stuff

**Title: Tempted By Star Stuff**  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Babylon 5 (Delenn/John Sheridan)  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count: 322**  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #6 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** Temptation is fun...giving in is even better.  
 **Summary:** Delenn tempts John with a new night gown.

**Tempted By Star Stuff**  
Delenn turned this way and that in front of the mirror. She wanted to see how the new nightgown really looked on her. It was a soft sheer purple with stars embroidered in silver with a white satin sheath underneath. It seemed to glitter as she moved back and forth.

Delenn thought it was silly to buy such things just to sleep in them. It was a human custom however and she had a human husband.

John came in the quarters and walked into the bedroom. “Delenn I was…..”

The look on his face was priceless. It was a mingle of shock and joy,

“Do you like it?” Delenn asked. “I can take it back if you don’t care for it.”

“Don’t you dare! It’s beautiful and so are you. It reminds me of Mimbar. It’s all purple and sparkly.”

“It has little stars on it.” Delenn came closer to show him.

“Like the stars in your eyes.” John gave her a kiss.

“So many stars.” Delenn smile coyly.

John smiled and pulled her close to him. “I like the stars and I love you. Didn’t you tell me once that we are ‘star stuff’?”

“I believe I did.” Delenn moved closer into his embrace. “Come we will explore this star stuff together.”

John chuckled. “Are you trying to tempt me Delenn?”

“Yes.” Delenn rubbed his back in slow circles. “It is enjoyable to be tempted, is it not? But I believe it is even more enjoyable to let the temptation overtake you, to give in.”

“I believe your right, Delenn.” John said as he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was soft and slow.

“But not all temptations are good.” Delenn tapped his nose with her finger and pulled away.

John laughed. “Those can be the most fun.”

Delenn looked up at him, confused. “Really?”

John nodded and gave her a mischievous look as he led her to the bedroom.


End file.
